


Those Shorts.

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Quickie, leg fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those legs of yours are going to drive him mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Shorts.

He was fine with the fact that you were here to watch practice, it made it easier for the two of you to go out afterwards.  
But you had to wear those shorts didn’t you? The ones that made your ass look great and your legs appear long and toned. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of them. Especially when you gave them a nice long stretch, crossing and uncrossing them.

Rin was trying his best to keep all of his attention focused on the team, and what they had to do. But his eyes always wandered back to you. And by some string of fate, he always caught you as you were in some compromising position. Like right now, you were bent over the bench, trying to get something that fell behind it. Racking his brain for excuses, he eventually handed the whistle to Nitori and told him to watch over practice for a few minutes, he had to take care of something. 

Moving quickly, he grabbed your arm and rushed you to the showers. All questions you asked him on the way there remained ignored until your back was pressed against the cold tile. The restrained, laboured breathing falling from his lips and the clouded look in his eyes answered everything. Lips were pressed harshly against yours and his hands squeezed your ass, sliding down to hold on to your thighs and hoist you up so your legs could wrap around his waist.

Grinding and gyrating, both of you grew more and more aroused. He wasted no time in slipping down your shorts and underwear down around your ankles, and in turn having you slide down his jammers to reveal his erection. Rin turned on the shower, so your moans would be muffled as he nipped and sucked at your neck. He always loved the way you could barely contain the pleasure, hiding just underneath your skin. manifesting itself in goosebumps and shivers. 

Everything about the two of you was hot. Hot breath like you could breathe fire, hot slick skin, and as much of a cliché as it was, desire burning in the pits of your stomachs. He slid inside of your desperate hole. The water ran over your bodies as you moved with each other, trying but never succeeding to extinguish the fire consuming you both. His body pressing yours harder into the tile wall with every thrust of his hips. Your hands clawing, grabbing, digging into his back.

The two of you came quickly, knowing Rin had to return to practice and not raise suspicion. He held you gently as your legs were lowered, the shower washing away any evidence of the encounter. Rin fixed himself and kissed you goodbye and left the room, so you could put back on those shorts.


End file.
